


Being The Right Beholder

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was compelling, in the way the architecture of an impressive building was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being The Right Beholder

Millicent wasn't classically beautiful, but then again, Hermione didn't think too much of herself so that worked out perfectly in her mind.

The other woman was quite...large; that's the only word that fit, it was the only word Hermione could think of despite a more than respectable vocabulary.

It wasn't extra curves either, it was bones, and muscle, and height, and sizable proportions that came together to form one Millicent Bulstrode. She was compelling, in the way the architecture of an impressive building was.

You couldn't help but stare at the lines, wonder about its blueprint, what it held inside, how it held it-

Millicent seemed impenetrable, a veritable fort. Hermione longed to break in, to question and command answers.

They'd been working in the same department for four years now, and all Hermione knew about the other woman was that she liked her coffee black and snuck dark chocolate into the lab when she was having a bad day.

Hermione'd heard her laugh once, purely by accident on both their parts for sure. It surprised her, enough to linger in her mind for the rest of the week after.

Millicent's laugh could be infectious, should she let it free more often, a particular timbre that draws the right ear's attention. Nothing like the tinkling of wind chimes that many consider delightful, Hermione found those laughs grating and too reminiscent of the Gryffindor girl's dorms, but warm like hot cocoa- deep, desirous, and oddly delightful.

It should probably have mattered that she was laughing at an assistant who'd tried out an untested transfiguration spell on himself. If she were to be honest about it, Hermione would have to confess a quickly hidden smile at the spectacle as she rushed to help the young man out- though that might have been more about Millicent's laughter than the assistant.


End file.
